Intoxication
by JenAgain
Summary: Shock Treatment fic; Cosmo and Nation's first time together. Involves wine and scotch. ;-)


A/N: All right, I have a theory that Cosmo and Nation are really Riff Raff and Magenta. But that theory does not apply in this fic; here, they're just regular people. Capiche? Now, that's out of the way, so...yeah. Cosmo and Nation's first time together; it's been done a million times, this is just my take on it.

* * *

They were both intoxicated the first time it happened. Cosmo was nineteen; his little sister was seventeen, that strange age where women are not quite women, and yet not quite girls. Granted, Nation was much more mature than most other seventeen year olds, and she was certainly far from innocent. But there was still an air about her that said she only had one year to go before she was an official adult, and she was going to live that year to the fullest. 

Cosmo had a small flat across town from their parents' house; ever since he had gotten it, Nation spent every moment of time she could there, not caring for the atmosphere at home that shifted between anger and indifference. On school nights, she usually slept at home, since the ride to school was shorter from there, meaning she could sleep longer. Not to mention that Cosmo usually needed the time to study for university. But on weekends, they spent every waking moment together just as they had since they were children, and they usually fell asleep in the same bed at night.

Nation would rather spend time with her brother than any of the teenage boys who eyed her lustfully and whispered crude comments in her ear whenever they got close enough or the girls who gossiped about trivial things and whispered about her behind her back. Although she enjoyed going to parties when she could find them and occassionally accepted an offer for a fuck simply because she enjoyed it, she had never really had the chance to make any close friends; their family had always been moving when she was growing up. But no matter where they were, she had always had Cosmo right beside her. He was all she ever really needed.

She tucked her feet underneath her as she sat on the secondhand couch in his small living room and held out her wine glass for him to refill it. He smiled and shook his head as he poured the dark liquid.

"You little lush," he commented, a slight note of teasing in his voice. She raised her eyebrows questioningly, and he laughed, holding up the bottle for her to see. "You do realize that you've had most of this bottle by yourself? I'm afraid I'm going to have to set the rest off limits for you."

"Oh, Cosmo, relax a bit," she replied, taking a sip of wine. "Or at least let me relax. This is the first chance I've had to breathe for a week."

Setting his own glass on the kitchen bar, he moved to sit beside her on the couch and began to knead the muscles of her neck with his fingers, not asking any questions about what had made the week so hard. Chances were it was merely the strain of living with their parents, who had been fighting more than they had been ignoring one another lately. Sighing quietly, Nation shifted so that she was leaning against her brother, her head on his shoulder. Cosmo took the wine glass from her hand and tilted it to his own lips before lowering it down to hers, holding it for her as she drank. Within minutes, the glass was empty again, and Nation got up from the couch, heedless of her brother's earlier statement about setting the alcohol off limits for her; she knew he hadn't meant it.

"Have you still got that scotch?" she said, standing on tiptoe to search through his cabinets. He stood up and walked over to her, giving her a sharp smack on her bottom and receiving a shriek in reply before reaching up for the bottle she couldn't quite get to. He took a swig straight from the bottle before handing it to her, his eyes widening slightly at the burning of the liquor. Smirking, Nation tilted the bottle to her own lips and took a large gulp of the amber liquid without flinching.

"Show off," he muttered, reverting back to the nearly empty bottle of wine and pouring the rest of it into his glass. Nation grinned widely in response.

"You know you can't out drink me, big brother. Never could," she taunted sweetly, taking another sip of the scotch as if to prove her point. Raising his eyebrow, he finished off his wine in one gulp and held his hand out for the scotch. Nation held it away from him, close to her chest, and shook her head with a playful pout on her lips. Striding forward, Cosmo backed her against the wall and managed to pry the bottle from her fingers long enough to take a swig before she wrestled it back out of his hand and ducked underneath his arm back into the living room, laughing as she tried to dodge him. They continued their little game, chasing one another through the apartment until the bottle's contents had been significantly lowered and they were both suddenly feeling very warm and lightheaded.

Through the course of their play, they had ended up in Cosmo's bedroom. Tired of running around and feeling none too steady on her feet, Nation collapsed onto the bed. Cosmo, who had ended up in possession of the bottle, unsteadily placed it on the bedside table and lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist to cuddle. She laughed and wriggled out of his grasp, reaching for the bottle again.

"I get the last drink," she announced, taking one more sip of scotch. As she set the bottle back down, she caught sight of a condom lying next to the alarm clock. Shocked, she picked it up; the thought of Cosmo having sex with anyone was almost unfathomable to her, he was so unsocial. "What is this?" she asked, incredulous.

Flushing with embarrassment and alcohol, Cosmo snatched it out of her hands and put it back on the nightstand. "I'm sure you know very well what it is, Nation," he snapped. "At least, I should hope you use some sort of protection when you're out screwing around."

There was a moment of stunned silence from Nation as the insult hit home. Then, quite suddenly, she slapped her brother across the face. "Who is she?" she demanded shrilly, not stopping to ask herself why she was feeling so insanely jealous.

Cosmo glared at her, rubbing his cheek where she'd hit him, although the smack had not been hard. "It isn't a girlfriend, Nation. That doesn't mean I haven't ever slept with a woman, you know. Why is it any of your business, anyway?" he asked, nearly shouting at her.

Without quite knowing why, Nation felt tears start to prick at her eyes. Maybe it was just the alcohol, but for some reason, the thought of Cosmo having sex with a woman was breaking her heart. Before she could stop herself, her face crumpled into tears. After a moment, she felt Cosmo's hands on her face, cupping her jaw in his hands and rubbing one cheek with his thumb, and she was aware of him making vague hushing noises, trying to keep her from crying. She was quite unprepared for what he did next.

Before Nation could speak again, either to apologize or further question, Cosmo was pressing his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. She let out a surprised whimper, but didn't resist. The next thing she knew, he had laid her back on the bed and was stretched out on top of her, kissing her face and neck zealously, winding his fingers through her vibrant red curls. After a few moments of simply enjoying the sensation of lips on her flesh, she remembered whose lips they were.

"Cosmo, what are you doing?" she protested, a little weakly; the alcohol coursing in her bloodstream had lowered her inhibitions enough that she had no strong urge to ward off her brother's advances. More than that, the whole situation was beginning to arouse her. Jealousy of whatever other women Cosmo had been fucking was slowly beginning to slip out of her mind, replaced by a rising feeling of desire.

"Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me?" he asked as he sat up, straddling her and pinning her to the bed. She shook her head slowly as his fingers began to fumble with the buttons of her blouse. "When I'm here and you're somewhere else, and I don't know who you're fucking? Why else do you think I've had women over here?" He didn't seem to expect an answer as he lifted her torso up enough to pull the blouse off of her arms. It was almost like undressing a doll; Nation wasn't offering help or resistance. "Trying to distract myself from you, from the thought of some clumsy, stupid boy touching you when none of them deserve you, none of them appreciate you for the fucking _goddess_ you are. They've never appreciated you, Nation. Never."

The words stung slightly; he was talking as though she just whored herself out to any eager youth who came along. "Cosmo, stop," she protested, bracing her palms on the mattress and starting to sit up. When she did, he reached around to unclasp her bra before pushing her back down.

"I was the only one who ever stuck by you, wasn't I?" he asked, pinning her arms to her side with his hands and leaning down to kiss her, hard. She could taste the alcohol strong on his breath and wondered if it was as heavy on her's. "I was the only friend you ever really had." He kissed her face, across her cheek until his lips were at her ear. "I'm the only one who has ever seen how beautiful you are."

"Cosmo, you're my brother. This...isn't right," she whispered, trembling underneath him. She wasn't quite willing to say '_this is wrong_'. Her mind was a whirlwind of drunken emotions, a mixture of desire, fear, and guilt. She had never seen him like this. Oh, he was possessive; he had always been very protective of her. But the fierce power he was suddenly holding over her made her a little frightened. Yet...at the same time, it made her want him all the more. She knew it wasn't right, but...god, how she wanted him.

However, her words seemed to provoke a change in him, and he slowly sat up again, still straddling her. "I know," he whispered, a look of sadness crossing his face. The lustful gleam in his eyes began to fade out, and he turned his gaze away from her, ashamed. "I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...I'm sorry."

The sorrowful look on his features touched Nation's heart; more than anything, she hated seeing her beloved brother be unhappy. Reaching a hand up to touch his face tenderly, she turned him to face her again. Sliding the hand around behind his head, she pulled him down for another kiss, more gentle than the heated kisses that had been raining down in torrents on her moments before. This was slow, sensual. After a moment, Cosmo pulled away, his pale blue eyes searching her green ones. He sat up off of her enough to pull the straps of her unfastened bra down from her shoulders and off her arms, tossing the garment to the floor. The room was silent except for their breathing as he gazed down at her bare torso, and from the look on his face, Nation knew he had been imagining what she looked like for a long time.

Any inhibitions that the alcohol hadn't taken care of were tossed aside as soon as he touched her bare breasts. With a soft growl of lust, he bent down to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting both breasts in turn as Nation writhed underneath him, her eyes closed and lips parted. When he raised his head again, Nation pulled the T-shirt her brother was wearing off over his head, and he lay down on top of her, his bare flesh pressing against her's. They were lost from that point forward, all rational thought fleeing their minds in leiu of the waves of pleasurable sensation that were coursing through them as they touched one another with hands and lips, skin against skin. They were no longer intoxicated merely by the alcohol; each one was intoxicated by the other's body, by the feel of warm lips and soft flesh.

Cosmo unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down off her legs, throwing them to the floor to join the rest of their clothes. As he leaned over to kiss her again, tongues battling roughly, he slipped one hand inside her panties and began sliding his fingers along the wet flesh. She moaned loudly into his mouth and bit down on his lower lip, drawing a surprised grunt of pleasure from him. With shaking fingers, she managed to unfasten his pants before his touch became overpowering to her and she had to grasp onto his back with her hands, nails digging into the flesh for support. He had pulled out of the kiss by that point, watching her face as she moaned, her eyes closed. 

"Please..." she begged, hips arching into his touch achingly. He moved his fingers faster, and she cried out.

"Please what?" he whispered revelling in the power he held over her and ignoring the slight pain of her nails in his back.

"Fuck me," she gasped, throwing her head back, her hips beginning to buck as she neared her climax.

"Not yet," he replied, and tilted his head down to bite the flesh of her neck. The added pain was all Nation needed to send her over the edge with a soft scream.

Before she even had a chance to recover, Cosmo was pulling her panties off and getting rid of his own pants and underwear. Thankfully, he still had enough coherent thought to reach for the condom nearby. Just as Nation was beginning to catch her breath, it was taken away from her again in a sharp cry as Cosmo slammed into her. For a moment, she could do nothing but lie there gasping; she had never been fucked so hard in her life. As soon as she was able, she began thrusting back just as violently. It wasn't as awkward as usual first times with a lover; although they had never been together in this capacity before, each knew the other so well that they were automatically in tune with one another. The result was the most mind-blowing fuck either had ever experienced.

The pace quickened as Cosmo neared his climax; Nation could barely do more than desperately cling to him, her slim legs wrapped around his waist, matching his tempo as best she could. He came with a groan, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back, continuing to thrust into her as long as he could before he collapsed on top of her, exhausted. They lay there for a moment together, both breathing heavily and dripping with sweat, then he kissed her gently. Pulling out of her carefully, he rolled over onto the bed.

"That was incredible," Nation murmured, breathless. Cosmo just nodded in agreement and reached over to weakly pull her to him. They lay there, their breathing beginning to fall into rhythm together as they started to drift off into an exhausted, satisfied sleep, the last effects of the alcohol lulling them into dreams.

Just before she lost consciousness, Nation nestled her head wearily against Cosmo's neck and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," came the mumbled reply. Content to relax in the warm lethargy that comes after intoxication and sex, they both slipped off to sleep.


End file.
